Vacation
by SHOW ME THE LURV
Summary: Nowaki and Hiro-san have a very fun vacation at Mt. Fuji...even if poor Hiro-san never gets to enjoy the fresh, mountain air.


"Hiro-san! Hiro-san, look, there's even a mini-fridge!"

Nowaki went running to the damn thing, opening it with wide eyes. My lord, has this boy ever even gone on a vacation?

He closed the refrigerator and tore open the twin panels of the armoire, revealing an extremely large television practically every hotel is mandated to have.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san, the TV's so big! Imagine, some people actually own these in their houses," he chattered excitedly. I pretended to listen, busy admiring the svelte queen-sized bed we would share.

We had decided it was high time we spent some quality time together. Sure, Nowaki and I live together, and we go on dates fairly often, but there's just something exhilarating about taking a week to hop countries with someone you love. Well, our original plan was to start in Tokyo and make our way around Asia from there, but that backfired. Way too expensive, what with the different hotel costs, and train tickets. So instead, we decided to just drive out to Mt. Fuji and enjoy the clean, crisp mountain air.

Although, with that look in Nowaki's eyes, I think that plan will backfire as well. Not that I'm complaining, mind you.

"Hiro-san," he practically purred. "I bet we can order movies on this, can't we?" he jerked his head in the TV's direction. Oh no, I know exactly what he's thinking.

And now I know I won't ever see the outside of this damn hotel room. So much for the fresh mountain air.

"Erm, yeah, I think we can…why?" I asked slowly. I decided to play dumb, just for today. It's always fun teasing my tall, handsome doctor.

He grabbed the remote control (conveniently located on the bedside table), turned on the TV, and went to the adult section. I knew it! I do a mental victory dance, patting myself on the back while I was at it. It feels accomplishing to be able to predict your lover's actions, I suppose. Or something like that.

Right, must keep up innocent and clueless act.

"Nowaki, I'd be glad to watch a movie with you. Some nice, wholesome, family entertainment will be fun to enjoy," I tried my hardest not to smirk. I think he knew this too.

"Don't you worry your little head, Hiro-san; I'll take care of everything." He smiled a happy-go-lucky smile, and I was about to punch him. Bitch was acting condescending! Oh, he'll pay. God damn it, where are my books when I need them? No, no, my books are precious. They must not be thrown…such an internal dilemma.

As I was having a battle with myself, Nowaki put on a 'special' movie. I didn't quite catch the name, but it seemed like something that wasn't too hardcore. Although with porn, I'm not sure there is such a thing. He tried putting his arm around my shoulders as we lay down on the bed, our backs propped up by billions of pillows, but I shrugged it off. That's what he gets for being condescending. And joy, my books are safe as well!

Hello answer to internal conflict.

It didn't take long for a chest to wiggle its way between me and the pillows. Said chest pressed against my back as arms wrapped around my ribs, and a head plopped on top of my own. With his body flush against mine, I had a hard time saying no to the gentle caresses his hands gave my sides. Actually, I was having a hard time in general saying no to him in this position. Good bye answer to internal conflict.

I felt a pair of lips place feather-light kisses along the side of my neck, and I was hard pressed to resist the urge to squirm. Doesn't he know I'm ticklish there by now? Or perhaps that's the game…

Two can play at that, Mr. Nowaki sir.

I snaked my hand around to the back of his head, and he halted his kissing. Through some amazing feat of arm/hand flexibility, I pushed his mouth toward mine slowly, slowly, slowly…

And stopped him just before we fully kissed. I protruded my lower lip a little so mine and his were just barely touching, and I could feel his short, hot breaths against my top lip. Only instead of kissing him, I slammed his head against the bed's headboard. Hehe, teasing accomplished.

I turned to face him full-on, kneeling so my feet hung off the bed, but my body was stacked over my knees. Nowaki was snickering. Huh? He's supposed to be flustered and annoyed and holding his head in agony! Arg, what-

Oh crap.

I looked down, only to see that my teasing act had had more negative effects that positive ones in that Nowaki was still completely composed, and I already had a bulge in my pants. Damn you god, why must I have such a high libido?

While I was pouting over my loss (or gain, depending on your perspective), Nowaki was laughing his little ass off at my expense. I sent him my famous death glare, but he was still chuckling when he crawled over to me. Even with us both on our knees he was taller than me. I'm still unsure whether I like this or not, but I do like how possessive of me he is. And I suppose that would just be awkward if I were the taller one, so I see the merits. Still, it might be nice to be the dominant one every once in a while…I'll try it some day. Right now, I'm too busy with his mouth that has successfully snuck up on mine. Even though his face was moving a millimeter per hour. Suffice to say, I didn't mind too much losing this battle.

It wasn't one of those crazy, passionate kisses that were actually being shown on the forgotten TV screen. It was a slow, languid kiss that had my hovering toes curling up like snails covered in salt. Not that I'd ever let Nowaki know that. The passion was still there, as it always silently is between me and my giant, but it was more the sweet, innocent "I love you" kind rather than our past experiences. You know the kind, where your lips are just barely touching, in anticipation for what comes next. I expect that anticipation to be acted upon in 3, 2, 1…

And exactly as I expected (dear lord, I'm good at predicting Nowaki's moves) my lover discreetly slipped his tongue past my lips.

Kissing – 'making out' as the kids call it – is absolutely disgusting when you think about it. Some weird shit goes down in the orifice labeled 'mouth'. We process and partially digest food in there, the muscle of this region (the tongue) is clearly visible, our teeth contract plaque unless we brush them every five seconds, and bacteria have parties in there. To share those things with someone else, logically, is an extremely gross, nauseating, ghastly, vulgar, outrageous and oh my god, MIND-BLOWING experience. Oh god, he's doing this thing with his tongue where he pulls my tongue into his mouth with his tongue, sucks on it, and scrapes it with his teeth when I pull it back. I honestly can't think when he does this. Thought process going, going…

What was I talking about?

Not important. He's moved from biting my lower lip on to nibbling my chin, and is slowly working his way down my neck. I'll probably get at least one hickey somewhere through this entire process, but that's okay. He's the only one who has permission to even look where he normally bites.

His downward movement is hindered by my shirt, so he pulls it over my head. No matter how many times we do this, I always get flustered when starts undressing me. I don't know, something about being naked in front of someone else unnerves me.

"Aw, Hiro-san, you're blushing! How cute." Bitch is acting condescending again! Back to the teasing act, even if it tends to backfire.

I lunged forward, licking my way up his neck. He moaned softly as I swirled my tongue around this one spot I know he loves. It's right by his ear, a little ways up his neck, and about an inch under his earlobe. He practically purrs whenever I come in contact with that special place. I, being the conniving little bastard that I am, decided to abuse this knowledge by blowing soft, short puffs of breath directly on that spot, now wet from my tongue's licking. He went through a variety of motions: shivering, moaning, squirming, gasping.

I placed a singular kiss against his jugular, and backed away, staring at his blushing face, watching his eyes flutter open at the lack of contact. He glared at me with his beautiful eyes, and I stared innocently back at him.

He growled. Literally growled. My god, I've never heard anything hotter. He's my cheetah; no, he's my lion. Strong and fierce and dominant. And I was his little prey, small and meek and loving the domination.

Not to get all sadist/masochist, but right about now that's the exact situation. He's attacked my mouth, ravishing it with all his might. Like the prey I am, I fought back as hard as I could, and a battle for whose tongue was stronger ensued. Our tongues clashed like hockey sticks, our saliva the puck, our throats the goals. I ended up losing; just like I always do (the lion always ends up with a meal in the end). And yet, somehow this recurring battle of whose on top never gets old.

All movements slow and languid have stopped. We've moved onto phase two of getting in the mood: get the fuck out of these god damn clothes! Albeit, I'm already shirtless, but he's still fully clothed. I dutifully play the part of submissive little lamb as he tears my pants off, underwear (boxers thank you very much) still stubbornly sticking to my skin. His shirt is soon to follow.

I'm too shy to ever remove his clothes for him, but somehow he knows that's what I long to do. His large hands cover mine, and he takes off his pants while holding my hands. In a weird way, it's sort of like I've removed the garment, as my fingers were forced to do as his did.

I appreciate the effort, but that took way too long for my liking.

So there we are, hot and bothered in scraps of barely-there clothing, with me sitting up and leaning against the headboard, Nowaki straddling my hips, when out of nowhere I hear a screech of passion coming from behind my lover. I crane my neck around his hulking figure, trying to figure out what that was, when the giant starts laughing. I glance at him.

"What's so funny?" I grumble, still trying to maneuver around him.

"You honestly don't know what that is?" he giggles. Yes, giggles. But hey, there's my manly man for you.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as adept at perception, doctor." Another death glare.

With another giggle, he slides over a little, and I get a perfect shot of the TV. Yes, the TV was still showing the porn from earlier. Dear god, didn't we turn that off? Oh, I suppose we got a little distracted.

The screen shows a muscular man pounding vigorously into a younger, more pretty than handsome man. They are both in the throes of passion, and I feel my own member twitch.

"Oh…" I say dazedly, blatantly staring at the television for a moment before coming to my senses. I blush furiously as I practically scream, "S-stupid Nowaki, we should turn this off, it's improper."

He smirks for a millisecond before nodding. "You're right." He gets off my lap and manually turns off the movie. Then he turns slowly to me, hands gliding down his body down to his boxers, and says with a husky voice: "We should be doing what they were doing, my Hiro-san."

With that, he jumps out of his underwear (his only remaining clothing), and trips onto the bed. Crap, he's coming for me! Oh god, I'm panicking as if it's our first time again, just like I always do with him. That's just what he does to me: makes me forget reality.

Although right now, there is no reality other than the fact that I'm practically upside down, with only my left leg and right foot still on the bed. And I'm naked. And my ass is in the air. Bastard much have attacked me again.

Damn it, why do I keep letting him do that?

I feel a pair of hands grab me around the stomach, and I'm hauled back up to the bed. Said hands are now wrapped protectively around my chest, crushing me so I can hardly breathe. I've been pulled into Nowaki's lap, and he's cradling me like a precious infant. He's firing questions at me.

Am I alright? Does my head hurt? Did I break anything?

It's my turn to laugh at him, and when I twist my torso to meet him eye to eye, I see the worry and concern and possibly an inkling of humor in his. I dim my laughter to a soft smile, and with that as his reassurance, he dives for my mouth.

And yet, as much as I love his kisses, my back is hurting from this odd angle. I switch my legs around so I'm straddling him, our positions from earlier now reversed.

I'm not sure I like being on top…too much power. I feel like I'm always doing something wrong.

So I break the kiss, and my lover gets the hint. We roll around until we're laying down, me on my back and him sprawled out over my chest, our legs entangled at the end of the bed. He bites my left nipple with his incisor, soothing it with a kiss and a lick after. The old rinse-lather-repeat method. At the same time, he's caressing my sides with his hands, his touch barely tangible, and I moan. Not one of those loud, obnoxious moans, please. I do have dignity. It was more like a soft purring, only more human-sounding. He shivers in delight, and I can feel the Goosebumps forming on his skin.

"Do that again," he whispers into my chest, his voice husky.

"Well, I can't do it on command," I growl, annoyed that he's stopped his ministrations. I'm selfish, so sue me. "You have to work for another one of those, yeah?"

He smiled a delicious, devilish smile, only instead of putting my nipple between his teeth, he took it between two of his long fingernails, and dug into the pert skin. Another one of my special moans came out, and he devoured it with a kiss. His other hand flew up, and started attacking the other nipple, squeezing and pinching until my breaths were labored. And with each heavy breath, my chest was pressed closer to his fingernails.

Said fingernails let go of my abused nipples, and were now raking up and down my whole torso. I could feel the welts they left in their wake, and each throb of pain gave way to a larger throb of pleasure. Another unique moan tried to escape, but ended up lost in his cavernous mouth that was still latched onto mine. Actually, the contrast of the gentleness of his tongue caressing mine and the pain of the slight wounds Nowaki gives me never fail to completely make me forget where I am. I think that's how he got me to do that exhibitionist stunt that one time…another story, though.

After awhile, I started getting restless. Damn it, I wanted sex! Foreplay is fine and all, but there's only so much a man can take. So I let my lover know how I felt.

I let my hands make their way down his back, and they stopped at his ass. I gave it a squeeze, a push, and a thrust, meshing our hard **ITS** together. His finger stopped their raking and his mouth left mine as his head fell back in a gasp.

"Nowaki, in case you didn't get the message, I'm horny enough now. I want sex. Foreplay isn't cutting it anymore."

I saw him visibly gulp. He always likes it when I talk dirty, and I hardly do it in the first place. Only when it's absolutely needed; I feel sex talk is just embarrassing and unneeded most of the time. Also, it makes me blush ferociously, which isn't good, even in Nowaki's presence.

Well...it was needed. Besides, it got him moving faster, so all's well that ends well.

Nowaki stood up and headed for our suitcases. He blatantly bent down, giving me a nice shot of his ass (teasing bastard) and started sifting through the pockets until he found what he was looking for: the lube. Cue angelic choir singing "Hallelujah".

He ran back towards the bed, hard **IT** flailing as he jogged, and situated himself between my legs.

"I'm assuming I'm the pitcher?" He smiled innocently. I snarled at him in response.

"Just lube us up, you wise-ass."

And so he did. As I spread my legs (God that will never fail to make me feel awkward) he smeared the oily substance onto his fingers, being generous so as to not hurt me while prepping me.

The feeling of cold, slimy fingers being pushed up my ass will always make me feel so uncomfortable. It's not a real question as to why; I'd say it's pretty obvious: something awkward is being shoved up something that was meant to only push things out. Yet, Nowaki knows me so well; it only takes two fingers for him to find that little bundle of nerves that just makes me see stars. Good-bye uncomfortable feeling.

Two fingers became three, and three tightly packed fingers became spread out fingers. It still hurts a little, even though we've had lots (and I mean lots) of sex, but its because we've done this before that I know I can trust him. The knowledge that yes, he does know what he's doing is just so comforting to me while I'm in such a vulnerable position calms me to no end. It's why I can't understand some people who say that being with someone for a long time is boring. If anything, it's better; means you know what exactly can drive your partner crazy, and you don't have to go searching or guessing.

The pain subsided a little when his fingers pulled out. I resisted the urge to rub my tender ass (knowing something bigger and more substantial was about to go in there) to watch him lube up his **IT**. It's like watching him jerk himself off, which is always an arousing sight. He looks up and catches my eyes, so he makes a little show of what he's doing. He starts moaning softly, closing his eyes halfway while slowly, languidly stroking himself. His thumb delved into the slit of the head, and he shuddered in delight.

"Mother fucker, get over here and start fucking me right now!" I shouted at him. The more turned on I am, the more I curse, in case you haven't already noticed.

He smiled another innocent smile. As he re-situated himself between my spread-eagle legs, his eyes met mine. His bright colored eyes were nearly taken over by their pupils, and they were all I saw before his slick **IT** pushed into me.

I gasped at the pain. He didn't stop slowly sliding forward until he was at his hilt, our pubes tangling together. Tears leaked out of my clenched eyes as I forced myself not to tense up.

"You're doing great, Hiro-san," He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip to keep my sarcastic bites at bay.

Speaking of bites, Nowaki had started nibbling on my ear. To take some of the pain away I'm guessing. What a sweet gesture. His mouth traveled from the lobe of my ear to where my neck and ear are conjoined (because like I said earlier, old time lovers know just exactly where your good spots are) and my eyes rolled back into my head.

Gone was the pain, and now, there was only pleasure. I was focusing not on hurt of having my ass expanded so widely, but on the pure sadistic pleasure of being filled to the brim with only Nowaki. He noticed my lack of tears, and acted on that.

He gently, ever so gently, pulled back out until only the head of his **IT** was still inside me, and rammed back in. I moaned my special moan as he hit that bundle of nerves full force. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. A moan, a gasp, a shout from both of us. I was lost in the ecstasy that was Nowaki; my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, up his spine, down his ribs. He kissed me fervently while his hand encircled my **IT**, matching his hand to the timing of his thrusts.

Faster and faster he went, with me bucking down to meet each thrust. He let go of the bruising kiss, leaving it for a chomping session right above my collar bone. I could feel the hickies starting to form already. The sadistic part of me was somewhat proud of the marks he left on my body; I don't know, something about him being so possessive just makes me feel…special.

And with a blank mind (well…I suppose if you discount 'Holy fuck, fucking shit, this feels amazing') I released my sperm onto Nowaki's hand, shooting some of it on our chests. The world became a white nothingness, and all I knew was Nowaki's final thrusts into me as I felt him explode inside me. It felt…odd, but good. Just like it always does.

He collapsed on top of me, and we lay there, basking in each others' afterglow. I always love the afterwards; it's just too sweet for words. The way Nowaki slowly pulls out, cleans me up, and wraps me up in his big arms. The way he strokes my hair, planting the occasional loving kiss on my forehead. The way he stares into my eyes with a happy "I just love the world and everything in it but most of all you" kind of expression. Not that I'd ever tell anybody. But he knows all the same just how much I love it. That's why he does it; I know that's why. All for me. And I love that he spoils me, too.

"I love you Hiro-san." He whispers, though it sounds like he's shouting from the quietness of the room. I give an awkward pause, as is custom.

"I-I love you t-too, Nowaki." I manage to stutter out. No matter how true it is and no matter that he knows it already, it will always be hard for me to say. But I will always find a way to say it.

I love you, Nowaki.


End file.
